Kue Cinta
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: - Shortfic tentang insiden konyol dihari ulang tahun Sasuke/ mau apa kau, Teme? / akan kubuat kau tertawa semalaman, Dobe / SasuNaru. Special for Sasuke's Birthday/ Shounen-ai/ DLDR!


Kue Cinta

.  
.

Naruto © MK

Story by FayRin D Fluorite

Cover not mine

.  
.

Warning : humu, typo, OOC dsb.

.  
.

Don't like don't read.

.  
.

23 Juli. Hari yang istimewa bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Hari dimana dia dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik dan perhatian, Naruto Uzumaki, mencoba membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya itu. Naruto bukanlah seorang yang pandai memasak, apalagi membuat kue. Tapi demi kekasih hatinya, dia rela belajar membuat kue tart sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke.

Naruto memulai aksinya saat Sasuke berada di kantor. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama 2 tahun belakangan ini, jadi Naruto harus mencuri-curi waktu kalau ingin membuat kejutan, atau akan ketahuan dan semua rencananya gagal.

Naruto berkutat di dapur berbekal gadged canggihnya, mencari resep kue tart yang paling mudah di *Guglee. Dia tidak ingin membuat kue yang ribet karena resiko kegagalannya besar.

Memakai celemek dan sarung tangan, Naruto mulai bekerja. Dua butir telur dan 500 gram gula di kocok lepas, dengungan mixer menggema di dapur sepi. Setelah adonan mengembang, tepung terigu dan baking powder dimasukan sesuai takaran, lalu diaduk pelahan dalam wadah plastik.

Aduk... aduk...

Susu cair dimasukkan, ditambah setengah mangkuk bubuk coklat. Naruto memasukan adonan ke loyang berbentuk hati yang telah diolesi mentega. Sementara adonan dipanggang dalam oven, Naruto membuat *Buttercream.

3 jam berkutat di dapur dengan sepenuh hati. Rambut pirangnya ternodai bubuk tepung, pipi tan berhias noda coklat kering, celemek dan baju kotor. Counter dapur bak kapal pecah dengan wadah-wadah yang tercecer, serta kulit telur dan tumpahan susu cair. Tapi tidak apa-apa, semua demi kekasih tercintanya. Naruto senyum-senyum.

.  
.

\- ** O ** - FayRin D Fluorite - ** O ** -

.  
.

Pukul 07.25 malam, Sasuke pulang dari kantornya. Dia mendapati apartemennya gelap gulita saat membuka pintu. Mengutuk dalam hati saat nyaris menabrak *Genkan untuk membuka sepatu.

"Dobe... kau dirumah?" teriaknya. Mencoba memanggil kekasihnya.

Tidak ada sahutan, membuatnya berfikir kekasih hatinya itu sedang keluar.

Mendesah lelah pria berkulit putih itu mulai berjalan ke ruang tamu. Tapi sebelum dia mencapai ruangan itu tiba-tiba lampu dinyalakan.

Klik!

Ruangan yang semula gelap gulita seketika menjadi terang. Sasuke menyipitkan mata kelamnya, silau mendapati cahaya menyergapnya tiba-tiba.

Dor! Dor!

Convetti di tembakkan. Serpihannya mengotori kepala 'bokong ayam' milik Sasuke.

"Happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you... happy birthday... happy birthday... happy birthday, Temee." Mars ulang tahun dinyanyikan oleh suara cempreng Naruto. Berdiri sambil menyangga kue tart dengan hiasan 3 lilin warna-warni.

Sasuke yang masih cengo mulai paham, otak jeniusnya mulai menangkap bahwa Dobenya tengah membuat kejutan. Bahkan dirinya saja lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi Naruto mengingatnya, bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyum.

"Happy birthday, Teme." Dengan senyum lima jari Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Bermaksud menyodorkan kue tart berhias lilin untuk ditiup.

Tapi naas...

Entah salah siapa, tiba-tiba Naruto tersandung karpet saat jaraknya 1 meter didepan Sasuke. "Gyaaa...!"

Naruto terjerembab, kue tartnya terlempar keatas beserta wadahnya. Lilin-lilinnya copot berhamburan, mati.

"Kuekuu..." cicit Naruto. Tidak rela kue yang sudah dibuatnya susah payah terbuang begitu saja.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan wajah datarnya reflek mendongakkan wajah. Menatap kue tart yang terlempar ke udara. Tepat saat itulah kue tart itu terbang menuju ke arahnya.

Pluk!

Kue itu mendarat dengan sukses ke wajah datar Sasuke. Menjadikan wajah itu sebagai landasan 'landing' yang empuk.

Ceceran Buttercream meleleh dari wajah menuju dadanya. Wajah yang biasanya tampan itu kini belepotan kue dan cream. Sebagian cream jatuh mengotori kemeja biru Sasuke.

"Pfftt... huahahahah..." Ledakan tawa menggema. Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia tergelak memegangi perut saat melihat wajah Sasuke belepotan kue.

"Dobe..." nada rendah berbahaya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kalau saja wajahnya tidak tertutup kue, Naruto akan melihat wajah itu merah padam. Sasuke tetap berusaha poker face meski dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat malu.

"Hahaha... maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak sengaja tersandung. Hahaha..."

Dengan kasar Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan di saku celana. Dengan serampangan mengelap wajah berhias kue tartnya. Membersihkannya dari kue dan buttercream yang menempel.

Sasuke merasa sangat malu dan terhina dengan insiden 'kue cinta' dari Naruto. Seumur hidup dia belum pernah dipermalukan seperti ini, apa-apaan ini? Apa Naruto sengaja? Apa Naruto bermaksud mengerjainya?

Yah, meskipun tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya, hanya Naruto seorang. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya malu setengah mati. Dia tidak ingin ditertawakan kekasihnya sendiri. Harga dirinya seolah hancur.

"Kau menertawakanku, Dobe?" geramnya.

"Hahaha... maafkan aku, Teme. Habis wajahmu itu lucu sekali, sih...hehehe..." Naruto masih saja tertawa, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

Sasuke menggeram, melemparkan sapu tangannya sembarangan. Berani sekali Naruto mentertawakannya, sepertinya Dobenya harus dihukum. Sasuke menyeringai. "Lucu, ya?"

"Te-Teme." Tawa Naruto berhenti berganti dengan wajah pucat saat Sasuke mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Jadi aku lucu?" Sasuke semakin mendekat selangkah demi selangkah. Memojokkan Naruto ke dinding.

"Huwaa... mau apa kau, Teme?" Naruto memekik saat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya keatas pundak menuju kamar mereka.

"Tentu saja membuatmu tertawa, bukankah aku lucu?" sarkas Sasuke.

Menutup pintu kamar, Sasuke membanting tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur king sizenya.

Naruto panik saat Sasuke melucuti bajunya satu per satu. "Kenapa kau melepas bajuku?!"

Sasuke menyeringai, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan seduktif. "Karena kau bilang aku lucu, akan kubuat kau tertawa semalaman, Dobe."

Dan malam itu ditutup dengan suara desahan dan geraman nikmat yang menggema di seluruh sudut apartemen hingga pagi menjelang.

.  
.

The End

.  
.

Ket :

* Guglee : plesetan Google.

* Genkan : koridor/ tempat penghuni rumah atau tamu melepas sandal mereka sebelum masuk kedalam rumah, (terletak tepat didepan pintu utama)

* Buttercream : sebuah adonan mentega dan gula halus yang digunakan untuk olesan kue. (dibuat dari mentega tawar)

.  
.

A/N :: Humornya garing tapi semoga kalian terhibur. Hanya imajinasi yang terlintas begitu saja tanpa di rencanakan saat melihat sebuah fanart. Kalau pengen tau fanartnya kayak apa, lihat saja cover fic ini XD Btw Cerita kilat ini Fay tulis dalam waktu 2 jam saja #rekor tercepat Fay :""

Yo... Happy birthday Sasu Teme. Semoga kamu makin tuwir dan jelek yah... biar fansmu ill feel *ditimpuk Sasuke fans.

.  
.

Seperti biasa, review please... Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
